War of the Legends
by FlyingSealion
Summary: For billions of years, Arceus has ruled the universe, but not everybody is happy under her rule. The stirrings of rebellion are starting to grow, and soon the legendaries of the world will have to pick sides, as they're thrown into a war the likes of which have never been seen before.


This is the full story behind my oneshot "We Will See" which you don't have to read before this (looking back, I realize it has a fair amount of spoilers concerning who's on which side).

I'd like to thank EmeraldDragon1 for reminding me that, hey, some people are still waiting for this story, so if you like this, thank him/her.

Updates may be a bit…random. I have a bit of trouble with updating, so feel free to send me a PM from time to time reminding me to get a move on it.

Anyways, I don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

(oh, and legendary 'mons have human forms in this, btw)

* * *

The city square was filled with a steady buzz of noise, punctured by an occasional honk of a horn. Hundreds of commuters swarmed about, talking on phones, munching on breakfast, hurrying to work, never sparing their surroundings a second glance. Taxis were being called, doors opened and closed, huge waves of people washed across the sidewalks and crosswalks; a typical morning in the city.

In the center of the ever-moving chaos, a lone figure stood completely still.

He was somewhere in his early twenties, and looked quite a bit like a stereotypical punk, in a leather jacket with red and yellow stripes on the shoulders. Under that he wore a dark gray t-shirt, paired with black jeans. A gray choker with a large metallic stone hanging from it hugged his throat, and long dyed-red-and-yellow bangs in otherwise black hair fell into his eyes.

The eyes were definitely the oddest thing about him. His eyelashes were thick and dark, almost like he was wearing mascara, and they cast almost sinister shadows over his pale face. The eyes themselves might have been brown, but they're flicked with so many little pieces of red and gold that it's nearly impossible to tell. They shone with amusement as they stared, not at the crowd, but at the sky.

More specifically, at the large cloud approaching.

If anyone else in the square had bothered to look, they might have wondered why such a large, white puffy cloud had lightning rolling around inside it. Or they might have tried to figure out what the light shining from on top of it was. But no one looked, so no one wondered.

A dark smile appeared on the lone watchers face, the matching chuckle quickly swallowed up into the hum of the square as he lowered his gaze to it.

He stood like that for a moment, watching the swirling mass of humanity around him.

Suddenly, the man turned and strode towards the cluster of skyscrapers at the side of the square, the crowd parting around him.

He stepped into the shadows of the building and disappeared.

No one even looked up.

* * *

Rayquaza really hated meetings.

He had not been to a single good meeting in at least 5,000 years, and from the looks of things this one was not going to be any better than most.

Actually, it held the promise of being a heck of a lot worse.

The reason for this was quite simple: Palkia and Dialga were fighting.

Rayquaza didn't visit earth's ground much, but he had seen enough human interaction to know that human sibling arguments could get pretty bad. _Legendary titan_ sibling arguments, however, were in a class to themselves.

The last one had destroyed the dinosaurs, Arceus had been absolutely pissed.

"You can't _**veto**_ my idea! It's deserving of a vote, and even if it wasn't you don't have the authority to turn it down!"

"Look, _sis_," the temporal dragon's voice dripped with mocking sarcasm "Even if we did vote on your mess of a so-called proposal, it would just be rejected. I'm trying to make sure we use our time wisely, that is my job after all."

Palkia started forward, the pearl on her arm glinting dangerously as she fired back a retort. Honestly, Rayquaza couldn't even remember what the proposal was anymore, (Something about a monument near Veilstone?) but he was pretty sure that it wasn't worth the fuss.

He was also pretty sure that they had half an hour left with ten more presenters, and that the sky would fall before he let them skip his turn for a stupid argument. Looking down the table, he could see Arceus completely ignoring her children's clash, instead working on some sort of paper work. Clearly none of the others were going to do anything about it, the sky high pokemon was on his own.

So, in a move of mind-blowing stupidity, he did the unthinkable. He uncoiled slightly and said, loudly, "Would you two stop yapping and let someone else talk for once?"

…

Silence.

Every legendary in the hall of origin was staring at Rayquaza with a mixture of shock, awe, horror, and sympathy.

Then, Dialga took a step forward. He looked ready to blow the green legendary back to the 1600's (where he would hopefully be burned as a witch). Palkia was right behind her brother, charging up a spatial rend.

He was just thinking that maybe that _wasn't_ the smartest thing he had ever done, and was wondering how many hits he could get off before they killed him, when Arceus thankfully looked up at the sudden silence.

"Is there a problem here?"

No one gave an answer, the question wasn't looking for one.

"Dialga, I do not believe it is your turn. Sit down."

The speed with which this order was carried out was almost comical. Arceus pinned him with a look, before moving on to his sister.

"Palkia, I have told you exactly 20,987,100 times not to rend space in the hall. Discharge it nonviolently and take your seat as well. You've abused your presentation time."

Rayquaza would have laughed at the expression on her face, except he knew he was next.

"Rayquaza," yep, there it was, "if you have something to say, I believe it can wait until _your turn_." He shrunk back a little under the force of the Original One's gaze. "I would _appreciate_ you not contributing to disturbances. _Am I understood?_"

He muttered a mandatory "yes, my lord" and stared fiercely at one of the columns lining the hall's 'walls'.

"Very well," the creator of the universe turned to address the legends at large. "We seem to have twenty-five minutes left, so all further presentations must be quick. Mew, you're next."

The pink cat bounced up and down on her bubble a few times, looking about. "Yeah, um…" she giggled nervously, "it's not really that important, just a quick update on the Tree of Beginning. It's doing fine. We can move on to something more important if you want to."

Next to her, Mewtwo put his head in his hands and muttered something along the lines of "if it's not important why did you schedule time for it _in the first place_?"

His counterpart sent him a sheepish smile.

Arceus disregarded both of them. "Ho-oh?"

The rainbow bird cleared his throat awkwardly, sending a glance at the silently seething Rayquaza before turning to the Alpha pokemon. "There's a couple of minor problems regarding Ecruteak, Lugia volunteered to help. We'll figure it out, you can skip us."

Mewtwo groaned in the background.

Arceus nodded in acknowledgement. "Just be sure not to neglect your own duties, Lugia. Zapdos?"

The other legends around the table got a quick glimpse of the lightning bird, tied up and gagged, before his siblings stepped in front of him.

"We'll take care of it." Moltres said with a devious smile.

"_Mmph!" _Zapdos managed.

"Alright, Jirachi?" Arceus continued.

Celebi helpfully poked the snoring wish pokemon a few times before declaring, "skip him."

"Suicune?"

"I dealt with my stalker, thought you all should know."

"Wonderful. Azelf?"

"I really think there are too many pokemon given the same species name by humans. I mean there are two different types of puppy poke—"

"Have you discussed it with the legend under whose jurisdiction it falls?" The Original One sounded bored."

"Who, Uxie? Yeah, but she said it was stupid."

"I agree. Cresselia?"

"Darkrai has been pranking the Dreamyard in Unova. He's crashed all their equipment twice."

The nightmare pokemon shot to his feet (or appeared to anyways). "I have not! That is an unfair accusation! You can't prove anything!"

Reshiram raised her hand slightly. "I volunteer to launch an investigation."

"Permission granted," Arceus nodded at the Truth dragon. "Give us your report at the next meeting." She sighed slightly. "Dialga, I don't believe you deserve a turn today, you and your sister can see me after the meeting. Regirock!"

The golem jerked slightly.

"What did you wish to discuss?"

The rock type's response sounded vaguely like "Beep-beep-beep-BEEP-blop-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-beep-beep-blop. Beep."

Most of the legends had never bothered to learn the Regi's language, but Arceus seemed to make some sense out of it.

"No to the first, yes to the second. Anything else?"

"Beep-blop."

"Good. Cobalion?"

"I believe Keldo is now ready to take the test to become a Legendary."

"Hmm… Alright, Kyurem, you already granted permission to use Giant Chasm. Does the offer still stand?"

The ice dragon somehow managed to look even more sinister. "Of course."

"Cobalion, would March 3rd work for you?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good, I look forward to it." She smiled slightly. "Rayquaza?"

He jerked slightly in surprise at the speed at which they had reached him before speaking.

"There are humans investigating Sky Pillar."

There was a pause.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, there are humans launching an exploration team to investigate Sky Pillar. My home."

"Is there anything in particular you hope to gain from this, or is it just an update?"

"A request," Rayquaza replied. "They've currently reached the fourth floor and show no sign of stopping. I would like permission to take…more extreme measures to deter them."

Arceus narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What do you mean by 'extreme measures'?"

"I would like to bring back my pitfall traps."

Kyogre groaned. Next to her, Groudon put his head in his hands and muttered "Not _this_ again."

He glared at both of them, even as Arceus responded.

"Denied."

"It would be just to get rid of the large team. I'll fix the floor as soon as they leave."

The Alpha pokemon suddenly looked extremely tired. "Rayquaza, we had this discussion when the Do-No-Harm law was passed. A legendary cannot—"

"…Purposefully harm a human unless under dire circumstances." He finished flatly, as if reciting. "I know. But this should qualify as a dire circumstance. It wouldn't majorly hurt them in any case."

"You keep saying that," Dialga muttered "but you have yet to show us any proof."

"And you have yet to cite an incidence where it happened!" The sky dragon fired back.

"Dialga." The original one's voice held a hint of a threat. The time dragon grumbled something under his breath before looking away.

"It is quite simple," she continued. "You are not allowed to use your pitfall traps. If you want to avoid detection, you will have to temporarily leave Sky Pillar. The humans will almost certainly be gone in a year or more, and then you can move back in."

Rayquaza allowed some of his growing frustration to seep into his voice. "Why do _I_ have to be the one to run? It's _my_ home! I've lived there since Groudon helped me pull it out of the earth a few million years ago, and you expect me to just up and leave because a few humans are too curious for their own good?"

Arceus let out a long suffering sigh. "Please calm yourself. It is nothing to get this worked up over."

"Says she who lives in the impossible to track hall in the sky," he grit out. "_You'll _never have to deal with this."

The Alpha pokemon's eye twitched slightly, but Reshiram spoke first.

"What's the big deal here anyways? You'll just fly a couple of laps around the world and come back when they're gone. It's not like you spend huge amounts of time at Sky Pillar anyways."

He bared his teeth in response. "Someone call the Nacrene Museum, I found their missing useless rock."

"Well, I may masquerade as a meteor, but at least I don't have to beg Arceus to let me kill humans."

"I am not—"

"Of course, I'm sorry, I didn't speak the truth. You don't want to _kill_ the humans, you just want them to fall through the floor down a level or two. It's completely different. What you plan certainly won't cause any mortal injuries. My mistake, I must not have—"

"Reshiram, that's enough."

There was silence for a moment after Arceus' words, before Kyogre hesitantly spoke up.

"Humans can be pretty resilient, they might—"

"**Silence.**" The Alpha pokemon scanned the hall for a moment before speaking again. "The law that no legendary shall purposefully harm a human still stands. I do not recognize this situation as dire enough to overrule it. Your request is denied."

"But—"

"_**THE DECISION STANDS.**__You will __**vacate **__Sky Pillar, or you will be__** caught. **__The choice is__** entirely **__up to you__**. Now sit down.**__"_

A horrible fury boiled up in Rayquaza as he took his seat, even the feeling of his claws gouging scars into the table did nothing to sedate it. Red blazed across his face and in his vision.

Somewhere in the distance he was vaguely aware of Arceus calling the meeting to a close, and announcing the date of the next one. He wasn't really paying attention.

With the exception of that one girl who had warned him about Kyogre and Groudon's feud, his pitfall traps had always worked in the past. Not a single human had ever broken an important bone from them. Besides, it would be much more dangerous if the humans where to reach the top of Sky Pillar anyways. They wouldn't be able to breathe through all the ozone.

Ultimately, the problem boiled down to Arceus' stubbornness.

Understandably, this realization didn't help calm him down.

A couple of legends tried to send him sympathetic looks on his way out of the meeting room, and were treated with a snarl in response. He didn't need their pity, he needed support, and if they wouldn't give it, then they could get lost.

About halfway down the hall he slipped into human form, which, while pitifully small, relieved some frustration by letting him stomp his feet. (Was it childish? Yes. Would it gain him any respect from the other legends? No. But since his normal form didn't have feet, he figured he could indulge once in a while. That it stopped him from Draco Meteoring the hall out of angry frustration was just an added bonus.)

He had almost returned to a state of rational thought when a dark, human, figure caught his eye.

Someone was watching him.

His first thought was Darkrai (the black jacket and pants were very similar), except that on closer inspection, he had black hair instead of the nightmare Pokémon's white.

Actually, after taking a closer look at him, Rayquaza realized that he didn't recognize him at all. Zekrom's skin was darker, Terrakion was shorter, and Registeel was not quite so obviously male.

A somewhat paranoid thought struck him. What if it wasn't a legend? What if a human had made its way to the Hall of Origin? Sure it was supposed to be impossible, but so was a ground and flying type, and Landorus seemed to be doing just fine.

Of course it was a human. It had to be. The useless creatures just kept sticking their ridiculous noses everywhere they didn't belong; exploring Sky Pillar, opening portals at Spear Pillar, building an Arceus-damned _town_ practically _on top_ _of _Giant Chasm and not moving it even when Kyurem started _eating them_, the list went on and on. They were Arceus's greatest mistake, but she refused be rid of them. All of his problems would go away if she would just get rid of those idiotic, insufferable _humans _like she got rid of—

Wait.

Through the haze of his anger broke a memory of another black haired legend; hands covered in what might have been blood, a slightly hysterical lit to his laugh as Judgment rained down on him and the portal to his prison raged behind him. In his memory he hadn't worn such modern fashion, but the resemblance was unmistakable.

The eldest of Creation.

The fallen one.

The renegade.

Well, crap.

No one else even seemed to notice the outsider. Meloetta missed running into him by maybe two feet, but didn't so much as spare a glance.

Then again, blending into shadows was something his type was known for.

After considering it for a few moments, Rayquaza elected not to point out the banished legend. He really didn't want to have to deal with the mass panic that would surely be caused by the realization. On the other hand, he wasn't quite angry enough with the rest of his kin to allow him to run wild in Hall of Origin.

So, after taking a deep breath, he made his second stupid decision of the day.

Coming to a stop a little over an arm's reach away, he addressed the renegade.

"You're not supposed to be here."

If he was surprised at all by being noticed, the man didn't show it. Instead, two brownish eyes lazily sized him up. "Hello Rayquaza. You've grown quite a bit in the last billion years. I heard they made you a trio master, congratulations."

The sky dragon could feel a snarl building in his throat, but forced it down. "**You are not supposed to be here**," he repeated.

"Such a warm welcome," The other murmured to himself, before speaking louder. "I'm afraid I wasn't aware. When did this happen again?" His voice dripped with twisted amusement.

Rayquaza didn't share it. "I'm _not_ kidding. You were banished from the hall billions of years ago, if Arceus catches you here she'll—"

"Oh yes, Arceus." He broke in. "Not her best judgment at the meeting there was it? Letting politics get in the way of protecting your home. No one stood up to her either. It's a shame really, that this world's most powerful beings allow themselves to be pushed around by such a…" The dark haired man trailed off slightly, the beginnings of a smirk slowly appearing on his face as he stared the sky dragon in the eye "…tyrant."

Said dragon was suddenly aware that his mouth was hanging open. "You were at the meeting? How?! Wait," he added quickly, "don't answer that. Actually, you know what? Don't say anything. I need to come up with some way to change Arceus's mind, and being seen talking with you won't help. Leave. Now."

"Oh, I doubt anyone will see. No one who will remember anyways."

"What's that supposed to- No," he stopped himself. "I'm not talking to you, you're leaving."

"Hmm? Who is it that's leaving?" The dark haired legend raised an eyebrow, and there was a definite smirk on his face now.

It only served to piss the other legend off even more. "You!"

"I didn't know there was a legendary named 'You', when exactly did this happen?"

Rayquaza stared, dumbfounded, at the man. Didn't he know that in a fit of rage Arceus had outlawed even speaking his name? Did he want him to get exiled?

"Well?"

Apparently so.

The green legend narrowed his eyes before responding. "Just leave G-" he stopped talking, sighed, took a deep breath, and tried to finish the sentence. "G-g-" It really shouldn't be this hard to say, "G…g…

…Giratina…"

He barely breathed the name. It was virtually impossible that anyone could have heard it, but to Rayquaza, it seemed to echo, to thunder around the room and shake the hall to its core. Instinctively the green dragon flinched, waiting for Arceus' judgment to rain down on his head.

Instead, Giratina held out a card.

"There may be hope for you yet. Take this. If you ever decide that you're sick of blindly following Arceus's tyranny, hold the back of it up to a mirror and say my name. You'll know what to do then."

There was nothing special about it. It was plain white, with no apparent markings save for the ghost dragon's name.

Of course, that in of itself was significant.

Rayquaza regarded the card as if it was mareep dung. "Are you kidding? Would you rather follow me home and paint 'A traitor lives here' on the side of it? Because I think that would accomplish your goal of getting me banished just as well as a card with _your_ name on it."

The renegade gave him a thoughtful look for a moment, then shrugged and tapped the front of the card. The letters melted into a black puddle before reforming into a new set of words.

"That should be less suspicious. I hope to hear from you soon." With that he turned and tossed it over his shoulder before striding down the hall. In an instant he vanished into the cloud of legendaries, leaving Rayquaza to snatch the card out of the air.

He almost dropped it. The card radiated cold, and his fingers went numb very quickly (sometimes, he really hated being dragon/flying). Other than that, it looked something like a business card. Written on the top in bold hand writing was the name **Jett Enah**. Under that it read _"Creative and Liberating Services"_

The blond legend flipped the card. On the back was a swirling mass of black marks that made absolutely no sense. With a shrug he stuffed it in his pocket. But as he walked to the entrance he could feel it freezing through his pocket. With a shiver, he made a mental note to throw it out when he got back to Sky Pillar.

He didn't notice the pair of red eyes watching at him through the crowd.

* * *

Two figures, a boy and a girl sat silently on a rocky platform, staring off into space.

The boy suddenly spoke. "Are you sure he found someone new?"

"Yeah," came the girl's reply "he went to talk to him right after the meeting."

"Rayquaza's a risk, he's too unpredictable."

"So are you."

A smirk, "Touché."

"He's a trio master. If we get him then Kyogre and Groudon will follow." She ticked the names off on her fingers.

"**If**we get him." The boy pointed out.

"Stop being such a pessimist."

"Someone has to be realistic, and it obviously isn't going to be you."

"I'm plenty realistic, I helped _create_ reality."

"That doesn't mean you're always right."

The girl stared at him a moment before responding. "You should hope I am, because if I'm wrong we're both going to be shipped off to our own personal hells."

"We'd better start packing then."

"…Shut up."

* * *

I would love to get some feed back on this, so please leave me a review!

Also, the title may be subject to change if I think of a better one.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
